


Nothing Platonic

by AnotherWorld3111



Series: Wincest Drabbles [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, But also, Child Neglect, Coy Sam, Dean graduated though, Drugged Sam, Fluff, Hospitals, How Do I Tag, Hurt, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I tried to google it though, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Prompt Fill, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam's in high school, Seductive Sam, Sly Sam, So It Doesn't Count, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, That's actually a tag, Wincest - Freeform, a little bit of, and keep it as vague as i can, and only implied, but I'm sorry if i got something wrong, but he's like on, duh - Freeform, i guess, i mean its john, just a little bit, light though, more like, most likely, not surprised though, pain meds, tell me if i need to add more please, that's not really important, wouldn't put it past me if i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWorld3111/pseuds/AnotherWorld3111
Summary: Soulmates are the epitome of perfection. Society doesn't really think so, and tends to have an issue with it for certain scenarios. Dean doesn't really care, so long as he's got his brother by him, safe, content, comfortable, and overall, happy.Well. He's safe now, probably content, and Dean didn't really know about comfortable, but Sam was definitely happy. Oh yeah, and he was also on a hospital bed in front of him. But that doesn't really matter because Sam's happy, right?





	Nothing Platonic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hpjk_addict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpjk_addict/gifts).



> This was a prompt fill for a very dear friend of mine, also known as @deanwinbean on tumblr :) HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU AMAZING AWESOME PERSON YOU!! And i seriously hope you enjoy this (I was thinking of trying my hand at J2, but I'm still getting there :)
> 
> Happy reading!

“Hello?”

 

“ _Is this Dean Winchester?_ ”

 

“Uh.” Dean frowned, removing the cell from his ear to stare down at it. But nope, just like a few seconds before, his screen still showed a random string of numbers for all Dean knew, and the voice on the other end of the line, a female, definitely didn’t sound like any of the girls he knew. And that was saying something. “Yeah, this is Dean.”

 

“ _Alright, we’re calling from Lawrence Memorial Hospital, about your brother, Sam Winchester?_ ”

 

Dean’s blood went cold, and he was distantly aware of the wrench falling free from his hand as he straightened from the car he was working on. His throat was dry, and yet, he was somehow able to push the words he needed to get out into the open. “What happened to my brother?” He more or less demanded.

 

“ _Not to worry, it’s nothing serious, sir,_ ” the person reassured. “ _It’s just, your brother was involved in an accident at his school premises, and was brought here. You were listed as his emergency contact-“_

 

“Yeah, I’ll be there.” Dean figured he should have felt worse for hanging up on whoever he was talking to, probably a receptionist, but at the moment, all Dean could care about was getting to his brother, right fricking _yesterday_.

 

* * *

 

When a person is born, each one has a soulmate already etched out for them, waiting to someday be together. Be it as children or seniors at a retirement home, whether the other is already born, is being born, or has yet to be born, or is on the other side of the world… or even the same house… every person has a soulmate. And no matter who it is, it’s always that one person for them, the one person they’ll dedicate their entire life to, their whole world ends up revolving around their significant other. It’s of no use to try to fight the bond, because it’ll only end up in tears for both parties, but it’s still the most natural, innate, connection to ever be formed, that no one can ever say there’s anything forced about it. The person chosen for one is more than guaranteed to be the perfect fit and match, the yin to the other’s yang, the light to the darkness. So when a person finds their soulmate, they’re as good for life as they can ever get, and will no doubt bring the best in each other as they achieve success in whatever way they wish.

 

And yet, for all that everything about a soulmate bond being pure and perfect and in no way faulty, society still has issues with it, just as it does with practically everything else. Some might have more than one name across their heart, others might have a name of a person years older - and yes, the bond never _has_ to be romantic, per say, but there are situations… - and others… like Dean… might have the name of their own brother branded across their heart in their handwriting. 

 

Yes, society would definitely have problems if they ever saw Sam and Dean together _that_ way.

 

But what Sam and Dean had, it was special. It was magical - it was _perfect._ Sure, some people might coo at how the two must have been so close together to end up having the other’s name on their hearts, a brotherly bond so perfect and unattainable and yet something to look up to. But there would still be that doubt and mistrust and suspicion and disgust lingering in their eyes, and the dreaded thing they didn’t dare utter in hopes of being wrong… was actually right. 

 

Sam and Dean Winchester were soulmates. And there definitely wasn’t anything damn platonic about it.

 

* * *

 

When Dean burst into the hospital lobby, still covered in grease stains on the faded t-shirt and ripped jeans he wore, he was slightly out of breath, and didn’t give a damn about appearances or propriety as he stormed up to the receptionist. He tried to go for a reassuring, self confident, flirty bastard kinda theme he’d usually go for, but it was his fucking brother lying in there somewhere, probably struggling to live and breath - and yeah, he really needed to see his brother now. 

“My name is Dean Winchester,” Dean introduced himself shortly, staring at the woman with such an intensity that she blinked, leaning back a little in her chair. “My brother was admitted here - a Sam Winchester?”

The nurse’s face cleared, but she was suddenly looking a lot more displeased than the startled look she bore before. “Ah yes.” And crap, of course it was the same person on the phone, if Dean’s ears wasn’t playing any tricks on him. Actually, he still wasn’t sure about that one, because there was no way in hell Sam could be here. None. The nurse looked down at her notes, and when she looked at him to give Sam’s room number, Dean’s heart sank to his stomach - which he already left at the garage - even as he was already dashing away to the aforementioned room, barely tossing the woman a thanks

Finding the room was a bitch, because hospitals just couldn’t be easy to navigate when one was feeling like his whole world was gonna collapse if he didn’t get to his soulmate _now._ But it was only minutes later that Dean was standing outside a room, chest heaving as he stared disbelievingly at his very awake, and rather okay-looking, brother. He definitely looked a lot better than all the images Dean had conjured, with only a cast on his left leg and right arm. And a completely doped out look on his face. 

“Dee!” Sam exclaimed, throwing out his uninjured arm towards his brother when he caught sight of him, face breaking out into a large beaming grin. And just like that, Dean’s whole world was shining again, as he managed to drag himself into the chair beside the bed at Sam’s left, collapsing into it heavily. “You came.” Sam’s head lolled to the side as he tried to keep his eye on Dean, but it was pretty hopeless, seeing that whatever they had Sam on was pretty good, if the dazed look was only cleared up enough for Sam to go almost cross eyed, trying to look at his nose. 

“‘Course I did, little brother.” Dean said softly, leaning forward in his chair to stroke the back of Sam’s hand. “I’ll always come, you know that.”

Sam grinned, a wide, toothy smile, but before he could say whatever else he was gonna say, a doctor walked into the room, clearing her throat as she did so. Sighing in irritation, Dean leaned back, and tough he didn’t pull away from sam’s hand, he moved his own so that it was leaning on Sam’s arm instead. He wasn’t afraid to flaunt his relationship with Sam, but only with people who didn’t know they were already related. Others, tended to definitely react negatively, if there was even the slightest indication to there being something romantic between the brothers.

“Dean Winchester?” The doctor asked. She was a blonde haired woman, not necessarily small - then again, a lot of people were small to Dean’s 6 foot and few inches - and wearing a professional yet feminine dress shirt and slacks that she donned under her white coat.

Dean nodded in acknowledgement.

“I’m Dr. Kessler, I treated your brother.” She informed, and Dean nodded again, feeling lighter now that he knew he was gonna get answers. “Your brother was involved in an accident at his school parking lot - a car hit him while he was crossing the road. But there’s nothing to worry about, your brother escaped relatively unscathed. He sprained his arm and fractured his leg - which we’ve given medication for to ease the pain. It’s going to take three to six months for his leg to completely heal, but should take maximum a month for his arm.” she looked back at the clipboard she was carrying in her arm, reading from it before she continued. The entire time, Dean gave her his complete attention, but Sam was doing nothing to help, with his occasional giggles and snorts that had Dean desperately wishing he brought a video camera with him now. “We’ll keep him under observation for the day, but you should be able to take him home tomorrow, and we’ll give you a list of prescriptions for you to fill up on your way home with instructions. Remember, no heavy lifting or any strenuous exercises, and for now, we’ll provide him with a wheelchair before we move on to crutches, and you can also look at physical therapy and future booking with the receptionist. Any questions?” Dr. Kessler asked shortly, finally looking up. She glanced at Sam, her face otherwise straight, though Dean could still see the flash of amusement playing on her face as Sam distractedly tugged at his gown, muttering under his breath as he stared blankly at the wall. 

Dean started to shake his head, before he changed his mind. “No - uh, wait, yeah. How long’s the pain meds he’s on right now gonna hold up for?”

“About a few hours, but if he experiences any pain, let us know.” Dean nodded, and after confirming that that was all, Dr. Kessler made to leave, before she stopped, an odd look on her face as she stared at Sam.

Curious as to what got her attention, Dean turned, and then blanched when he saw Sam had tugged down his gown far enough to reveal part of the name on his chest, but it was enough to know that it said Dean Winchester in his blocky, all capital letters.

“Uh…”

“You guys must be real close, huh?” Dr. Kessler asked, a pained look on her face. Dean tersely nodded, swallowing in an attempt to wetter his throat somewhat, and wondered if he should be prepared for the doctor to suddenly kick him out starting from any second now.

“Yeah, sure, something like that.” Dean replied, trying to sound nonchalant, but he couldn’t help the slight narrowing of his eyes. But surprisingly enough, Dr. Kessler stayed silent, casting the two one last look before slightly shaking her head, and then leaving without another word.

Blinking, Dean turned around, repositioning himself so that he was facing Sam a lot more comfortably now.

“Probably shouldn’t’a done that.” Dean muttered, and after a moment, he gave in, leaning forward to tug the gown back in place. He couldn’t resist letting his fingers graze Sam’s skin though, and he may have definitely flicked Sam’s nipple on purpose, but the shudder Sam let out as his eyes slipped closed and let his head fall back against his pillows was totally worth it. “What if gramma or gramps was with us, hm?” They wouldn’t, obviously, because Dean was the emergency contact, and he totally forgot to inform them. Which he probably should, sooner rather than later, especially because he’d need them for booking all those extra appointments and footing the hospital bills. There was only so much he could do with his part time as a mechanic, but funding a hospital bill was something Dean had never expected to be doing any time soon, if at all, that was for sure. 

“S-sorry.” Sam whispered, his voice already breathless, and the corners of Dean’s lips tugged upwards in a smug grin. 

“Nothing to apologize for, baby brother.” Dean whispered in Sam’s ear, before sitting back on his chair. He watched with amusement as Sam’s eyes stayed closed, before he peeked one eye open, and upon seeing Dean so far away, both of Sam’s eyes popped open to pout at his elder brother. 

“You’re no fun.” Sam huffed, before a sly smirk made it’s way on his lips. “Maybe I should teach you…” His hand trailed up, tugging at his gown again, and this time, it fell _way_ further down than it had before, revealing a perky nipple - the one Dean had flicked - and he brought his hand up to pinch at it, biting his lip and moaning seductively. 

Dean’s jaw fell open, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight even though he knew he should be looking out for any passerby’s looking in at something reserved for Dean’s eyes only, but, pupils dilating until he practically went tunnel vision aimed at his brother, Dean found himself pretty much frozen in place. “S-Sam!” He groaned out harshly, fisting his hand in an attempt to control himself from trying to relieve the pressure that was building up on his groin.

Sam eyed him coyly, releasing his nipple to reach out to Dean instead, sensually stroking Dean’s fist by his side before reaching up… to his chest… past it -

“BOOP!” And then Sam was collapsing against his pillows, this time in laughter, as Dean blinked, trying to ground himself as he processed the past few seconds. Absently rubbing at his nose where Sam flicked him, Dean grumbled, rolling his eyes. “Fucking cock tease.”

But really, Dean was happy right now. Sure his brother was lying on a hospital bed in front of him, and Grandpa Samuel was gonna be a bit irked about the bill was undoubtedly gonna receive - though they wouldn’t really be upset, nah, they weren’t John, who’d just as well neglected them after Mary and had it not been for Mary’s parents, Dean would have had to resort to more drastic measures to care for his brother - but his soulmate was alive, relatively well, and _happy_. And that’s all that really mattered to Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this, and go ahead and check her tumblr out, yeah? she's an awesome person, and while you're at it, don't be afraid to say hi as well! You can find me at either @openharborbringontheships and/or @toomanyficsyetwantsomemore (i think i spelled it right, I don't know i was up an hour past my bedtime tryna finish this so i hope y'all enjoyed)


End file.
